


The Outcasts

by MagneticMind



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticMind/pseuds/MagneticMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Erik Lehnsherr is different and has always been alone, that is until he meets Charles Xavier; a wealthy young man who turns out to have alot in common with him.<br/>The two mutants grow close when they are pushed out by the others on the estate because of their gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first story I've written, it isn't very good.xD Hopefully I'll get better with time.  
> This is just an intro really, getting to know Charles Xavier. Erik will be next.:D

"That boy is nothing but trouble. It has been that way since the day he was born", a seven year old Charles Xavier heard his step father say from the other side of the heavy oak door. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had been about to make his way out to the bathroom when he heard them in the hall. He was now frozen in place, unable to move for fear of his stepfather hearing him.

"I knew his mother, lovely woman she was; always friendly around the estate. She died giving birth to that demon of a boy. If you ask me, I'd say it was the father's fault. He came over from Germany I believe, wasn't here six months before he seduced her and got her pregnant. He seemed a nice man at first, wealthy; the type of man who could provide for his family. He developed horrid drinking habits after his woman's death", he heard his mother say.

Charles was very intruiged by their conversation. They surely must have been talking about a boy on the estate, but it was not common for them to do so. Charles didn't know many of the other boys from the estate.

"He was a fool. He should have disciplined the boy! If he were mine, I'd have him beat black and blue. You never see our boys behaving like savages", his step father, Kurt, stated.

"Of course not, they know better. Our children are not monsters like that other boy, can you believe he can move metal without touching it? He must be some kind of demon", his mother spoke, the disgust in her voice was evident.

Charles' eyes widened and his hand covered his mouth to prevent a loud gasp escaping. This boy could move metal? How interesting. Perhaps this boy had the same kind of gifts as he had.

"The child is a freak of nature. He attempted to put a knife through another man's skull. Apparently it was the man who murdered his father, I highly doubt it though. I'd say the boy is bloodthirsty. He should be done away with. Still, he will have his family fortune when he turns eighteen. His wealth will prove essential to the estate, I'm afraid we will have to tolerate him for the time being", Kurt sighed.

"What's the boy's name?", his mother asked quietly.

"Erik, I believe. Erik Lehnsherr. Get to bed now dear, I'm going out for a drink. I love you", his stepfather said.

_liar._

"And I love you", his mother said after him as he strolled down down the hallway.

Charles waited for his mother's bedroom door to click shut before he stepped back from the door. He whirled around suddenly when he backed into another bulk.

"Cain! I din't know you were awake", Charles exclaimed, looking up at his larger step brother.

Cain gazed down at him, a smirk etched onto his face.

"You were listening in on that conversation, you're gonna be in so much trouble Charles!", Cain teased, poking a finger on Charles' chest.

"Please don't tell Kurt! I didn't mean to I swear, I just  wanted to go to the bathroom", Charles pleaded, he didn't want to be on his step father's bad side. The man could be quite abusive at times. His step brother was no different.

"You always act so innocent Xavier, I know you're not. You're a freak!", Cain snarled, giving the smaller boy a harsh push. Charles groaned as his back hit the ground with a loud thud. He couldn't help the sobs that escaped him, tears began to stream down his full cheeks.

Cain rolled his eyes. "You're such a wimp", he sneered before going back to him side of the shared room.

Charles waited for him to lay down before pulling himself off of the ground and crawling into bed. He sniffled as he puuled the covers over himself; tears still falling from his eyes. As he closed his eyes to sleep, his thought wandered to Erik Lehnsherr; the boy who could move metal. Maybe one day he and Erik could be friends. Charles could tell him all about his telepathy, something he had never told anyone before. He dreamed of making a new friend that night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is an AU. Later, Charles and Erik would look and dress something similar to Tom Lefroy and Edward Rochester as it is set in that time.


End file.
